


It Might Be a Mistake... But Maybe Not.

by Slow_Insanity



Series: Cat's Whit AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, More of a What-if scenario than hardcore shipping, Post-Canon, Post-Defeat of Salem (RWBY), Suspicions, This takes place 6-7 years Post-Salem and Whitley is at least 18 when shes defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity
Summary: A kiss that may have been a bad decision.But what happens next?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Whitley Schnee
Series: Cat's Whit AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted the original continuation. But I have a new idea.  
> Includes a suspicious Yang.

The library was silent upon Yang's entrance.

Blake and Whitley stared at Yang, surprise reflected on their faces.

The two immediately moved away from the other, eyes meeting for a few seconds.

"Just... What did I just walk in on?" Yang asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion while looking at them.

"Yang, please." Blake began, ears lowered in fear of judgement by her ex. 

"I'm fine, really I'm alright with whoever you want to..." Yang let out a sigh before continuing. "I'm just curious, okay?" Yang spoke, stepping a few steps towards them.

"Miss Xiao Long, can you please stop treating Blake like she's being interrogated? It's completely uncalled for at the moment." Whitley said as he got out of his chair as he walked around Yang. A slight scowl on his face before continuing. "I'm sure she will tell you in her own time."

"Fine... But I expect an answer... I just need to know... Okay?" Yang responded, her voice softening before she exited the room.

After she left, Whitley turned to Blake. Gold eyes meeting aqua blue ones.

"We... Need to talk." Whitley stated. as he walked towards the door to close it.

"Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out Blake x Whitley is called Selina on the shipping chart. I applaud the Batman reference, well done.

Blake stared back at Whitley, her silence was deafening as she got out of her chair and took a few steps toward him as he followed suit and they met near the middle of the room. "There are hundreds of... No, thousands of reasons why we shouldn't..." Blake began, grabbing hold of his wrist and tilting her head.

"That's why I... Want to talk." He spoke , eyes downcast before meeting hers once again. _'Why did it have to be her? I suppose love often doesn't make any sense.'_ Whitley thought as he reached his hand out to cup Blake's face.

"I think we should... Go on a date of some kind and just... see how it goes?" The cat faunus said as she stepped away slightly, deep in thought for a few moments.

"Hmm... I suppose we could. I have the time because of the week-long vacation during the anniversary of Salem's Defeat. I suppose you know where you want to go?" Whitley asked, a smile easily slipping onto his face before he walked around aimlessly in thought before speaking again. "Or we could have a dinner here. I assure you that it would be infinitely easier than having to deal with the other Altesians. Anything else and rumors would be flying higher than The flag of Atlas."

"I guess that could work... See you soon, Whitley." Blake responded before leaving the room and closed the door.

"Goodbye... Blake Belladonna." Whitley said to himself before moving towards a window to look out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you think? I'm honestly not the best writer and this paring is pretty out there. But I think it would be a pretty interesting dynamic.


End file.
